Honeymoon of Death
by Jerrib
Summary: Someone is killing new husbands at a local wedding resort. Steve and Kono go undercover.  A sequel to Sunlight.  Enjoy. And please post reviews.


Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Hawaii 50. I hope everyone enjoys this unofficial sequel to Sunlight.

Honeymoon of Death

Steve McGarrett pulled his Camaro up in front of the Governor's mansion and stepped out of the car. He was dressed in a tuxedo and handed off his keys to the valet who was standing nearby. He self consciously tugged at the jacket. Work had run later than expected and he'd ended up showering and changing at the office rather than going home to change. The mocking sound of his partner's voice wishing "Good luck tonight, James Bond," and the accompanying laughter irked him but just a little. He took a breath and walked up the front steps of the mansion.

The door opened into a massive cocktail party, beautiful women in sparkling evening dresses were everywhere, many on the arm of distinguished men in tuxedos. He made his way into the main room so he could greet the Governor and her husband. He patiently waited in the receiving line observing the room. When he got to the front of the line the Governor took his arm and stepped away from the receiving line.

"Steve, I'm glad you're here. We need to talk."

"Yes Ma'am." Steve followed her through the mansion until they came to a room with a guard standing outside.

"Thank you Bertram. Please don't let anyone in," the guard opened the door for the Governor and Steve. When they entered the room a tall blond gentleman rose from the couch and came towards them. "Steve McGarrett, meet Bradley Wollingford." 

"Sir," Steve shook his hand firmly.

"I'm very pleased to meet you Commander McGarrett. The Governor tells me you can help me with my problem."

Steve didn't let surprise show on his face. He merely cocked his head and looked at the Governor who gestured for both men to be seated at a table covered with papers.

"Steve, the tourist industry is 25% of the gross domestic product of Hawaii and fully 1/3 of the jobs on the islands are devoted to tourism. We've been badly hurt during the economic crisis but we're fighting back."

Steve nodded his understanding.

"We're facing a serious problem. One of the biggest resorts on the island, Honeymoon Heaven, has experienced not one but two murders in the last month. Two different grooms were killed on the third day of their honeymoons. Both were stabbed while walking on the beach alone in the evening."

"And you want Five 0 to investigate?"

"Not exactly," Wollingford leaned forward. "The wedding industry is a huge part of the tourism business. Bookings have finally started increasing again. We cannot afford to have a huge full blown investigation on site. HPD has handled this all very quietly and so far we've had no leaks to the media. Everyone knows that if word gets out Hawaii is unsafe for honeymooners the industry will be devastated."

"Steve, we want you to go in undercover at the hotel and see what you can find. It will need to be kept very quiet. "

"You want me to go to work there?" Steve asked.

"No Steve, we want you to get married there."

"Married," that put Steve on full alert. "What do you mean married?"

"Both of the grooms had small private weddings at the hotel. We will mimic that as closely as possible. I'll issue a marriage license under your names and we'll void everything once you finish the case."

"Exactly who do you see me marrying?" Steve paused as the Governor smiled at him. 

"I have a certain young woman in mind. You two work together, she'll help you with the investigation." 

Steve started to speak but his voice caught in his throat, "Kono?"

The Governor nodded. Steve's mind flashed back to that terrible day of the cave-in. He remembered how comfortable he was holding Kono and kissing her had been wonderful. But married.

He realized the Governor was still speaking, "I've got the paperwork started. We have someone setting up the arrangements at the hotel. All you and Kono need to do is go shopping."

"Shopping for what?" Steve asked.

"Resort clothes, a wedding dress, an engagement ring and wedding rings. You need to get going. We've notified your team to stay at the office and wait for your return." She handed an envelope. "This is the cash you'll need for the shopping. Remember you're to be a wealthy couple so don't spare the expense. Do bring me the receipts though."

"The rest of my team?" Steve slid the bulky envelope into his inside jacket pocket.

"Brad can arrange for Mr. Kelly to work and stay at the resort in some sort of position. Mr. Williams, well he just won't fit in too well at a tropical resort so he can be your outside contact. He can handle anything you need."

Steve let out a deep breath. He couldn't see any way out of this.

"The good news is you already have the tuxedo," the Governor smiled at him and rose from her chair. "I must return to my guests. Steve, I know you'll stop this killer. The case files have already been sent over to your office. I think once you see them you'll understand why you are the man for this job."

Steve rose and shook hands with Wollingford and the Governor and headed out the door. He could not even imagine what his team was going to say.

Back at the office Danny, Chin and Kono had already begun reviewing the case files. The three were studying the photographs of the murder scenes. In each case the victim had been brutally slashed across the throat.

"This makes no sense to me," Danny said.

"What?" Kono asked.

"No defensive wounds. You're out for a stroll and someone comes at you with a knife, you put your hands up, you do your best to defend yourself. You don't just stand there and let your throat get cut."

"The ME's report says both men were attacked from the front. It really makes no sense at all. There should be defensive wounds on their hands and arms."

"The killer must have been someone they knew, someone who didn't appear to pose a threat," Chin replied.

"Someone who works at the resort." Steve's voice startled them all. He stood in the doorway in his tux and all three burst into applause. "Stop it."

"So what's the story, Mr. Bond? " Danny asked.

Steve took a deep breath and laid out the Governor's plan. Both Danny and Chin turned to stare at Kono who was blushing intensely.

"So, tomorrow morning Kono and I need to go do some shopping to get clothes for the resort, it's the sort of place where people dress for dinner. And we need rings."

"Let me get this straight. The two of you are going to be spending a week at a high end resort wining and dining and playing and I get to stay here and do searches." Danny folded his arms. "You know sometimes life is just not fair."

"It's not about being fair Danny. Look at these," Chin sorted the photos on the tabletop screen and pulled two wedding photos to the center of the table. "Look familiar?"

The four all saw it then. In both cases the groom was a tall dark haired, fair skinned man with blue eyes and the wife was a petite Hawaiian woman. The resemblance to Steve and Kono was a little spooky.

"Ok, you are the best ones for the job. Better make sure that you don't get yourself killed while you are investigating."

"I'll do my best," Steve grinned. "I'm going to head home and pack some things. Kono, I'll pick you up around 9 tomorrow?"

"I'll be ready." Their eyes met briefly and he winked at her. "Chin we'll see you at the hotel. Danny, I'll keep you updated."

"Oh yeah, I want all the details Steve. What the bride wears, the flowers, everything." Danny chuckled and Steve grinned.

Steve glanced at Kono while he drove towards the resort. The GPS had been guiding them to the hotel and she was reading aloud to him from the brochure on Honeymoon Heaven Resort. "They've got snorkeling, horseback riding, tennis, five pools – three fresh water and two salt water, a spa with massages and treatments and a catamaran for a sunset sail every evening. All included." 

"How much does this place cost per night?" 

"More than I make in a month. Good thing the state is picking up our tab."

"We should find out what activities each of the murder victims did and on what day. If we can replicate their schedule we can hopefully connect with the killer."

"I think I saw their schedules in the file," Kono flipped open her laptop and began searching the files. "Here they are. So sunset wedding the first night; then nothing the next morning, snorkeling in the afternoon, Catamaran at sunset. Both the same," she continued reading the list for last day the couples were there. "The last day they took a horseback ride in the afternoon and according to this that was everything." She checked the schedule again. "It looks like each evening there is dinner and dancing at the resort. Maybe they were going to that." 

"Interesting. So why do you think no morning activities?" Steve asked.

When Kono didn't answer he turned and looked at her. She was blushing beet red. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Sorry, stupid question. Honeymoon, right."

"Nothing is really scheduled before 11 anyway." Kono kept flipping around in the brochure. "We could swim in the mornings."

"We need to follow the schedule the couples did and keep our eye out for…" Steve's voice trailed off. Up ahead the sign loomed for Honeymoon Heaven Resort. "Holy shit."

He pulled to the side of the road. There before them was a palatial hotel – one of the biggest he'd ever seen. The elaborate golden doors and a velvet red carpet leading to the curb where three men waited at full attention. It all seemed a bit surreal. He looked over at Kono, "Are you ready for this?"

She nodded and he moved the car forward, up to the main entrance where a valet and several bell boys awaited them.

"Mr. McGarrett, welcome Honeymoon Heaven." The valet greeted them. Steve shot a glance at Kono and handed over his keys.

"Thank you." He reached into his pocket for his wallet. But the valet waved him off.

"No need sir. There is no tipping allowed here. This is your paradise for the next week. And this must be your lovely bride." Kono was being helped from the car by one of the bellmen. "All your things are being taken to your suite. And Miss, which holds the items for your wedding?" Kono pointed to a hanging garment bag and a small tote bag. "These will be waiting for you in the bridal suite. An escort will arrive at your suite to take you there about 2 hours before the wedding. Our hair and makeup experts will be there to assist you."

Kono was completely taken aback. "Thank you," she murmured. Steve then took her hand and they walked into the posh resort. Everywhere they walked waterfalls tumbled into sparkling pools. Flamingo's and parrots were everywhere. As they passed the largest saltwater pool a dolphin lept out of the pool and spun.

Kono couldn't help herself, she stopped and said, "Oh Steve, promise me we can swim with the dolphins."

Steve looked down at her in surprise, not sure if she was acting the part of the adorable bride or if she was serious. Either way he knew what to do. He drew her hand up to his mouth and kissed it, "For you my darling anything."

"I'll make sure that is added to your list of activities sir." The doorman said as he led them through large doors and towards the elevator. "You have a penthouse view sir, one of our best suites."

"Excellent," replied Steve.

When they arrived on the floor the doorman led them down to the room. He slipped his key into the door and pushed open both doors. He turned and with a bow said, "The threshold sir."

"The threshold?" Steve was puzzled until Kono nudged him. "To carry me over, honey."

"Oh. Sure, no problem." Steve reached down and scooped Kono into his arms.

"Sir, would you like a photo? To commemorate this occasion." The Doorman was holding a small digital camera. Steve turned with Kono in his arms and they smiled. Click. Then on impulse Steve kissed her and he could hear the click again.

"Thank you," Kono said when Steve put her down.

"The photos taken of you will be uploaded to your screen as a screen saver. You can see them whenever you want just by pushing this button. We'll have a wedding album and a CD ready for you when you check out."

"Thank you," Steve said and followed the man to the door. Once he was gone Steve double checked and clicked the extra bolt shut. He went back to where Kono sat in the spacious living room and pulled out his phone to call Danny.

"Danno, get in touch with Wollingford and find out if you can get all the photos that were taken of the two victims and their wives during their stay here. It looks like everything you do outside of the bedroom gets photographed.

"Really? And what did you just get photographed doing Steve?"

Kono chuckled. "Just bride and groom stuff. Danny, can you also find out for us why the husbands were alone on the beach that night. Why weren't their wives with them?"

"Your wish is my command. I just wish I was going to be there to kiss the bride."

"Goodbye Danny," Steve pressed the end button on his phone. He looked at Kono with interest. "So what do you think we are supposed to be doing?"

Kono blushed once again. "I think we are supposed to be having a pre-wedding interlude."

"Interlude. Is that what you call it?" Steve's grin grew wider. He leaned over to Kono. "You want to go jump on the bed with me?"

Kono gasped and giggled. The two went to the bedroom door and opened it. They both gaped. It was the biggest bed either of them had ever seen.

"This is bigger than Danny's ex-wife's bed."

"And how do you know that?" Kono turned and stared.

"Strictly in the line of business. Seriously what do they call this size – super monster king?" Steve was walking around the bed eyeing from all sides.

"All I know is that I think it is bigger than the entire bedroom I had when I was growing up."

"Let's jump," Steve pulled off the top covers and climbed up on the bed. He held out his hand to Kono and pulled her up next to him. They both began jumping until they were laughing so hard they collapsed.

"I haven't done that in years," Kono said.

"I never have. Boys don't do things like this. But it always seemed like fun when my sister's friends slept over."

A knock on the door to their room stopped them cold. Kono climbed out of bed and attempted to straighten her clothes. When she opened the door a beautifully styled older woman stood in the entry way. "Hello miss. I'm Veronica and I'm here to take you to get ready. We have two hours."

Kono gulped and turned to Steve who came over and took her in his arms and kissed her soundly. "I'll see you then, darling."

She giggled and followed Veronica out the door, flashing her diamond ring at Steve as she waved at him. Steve ran his hands through his hair suddenly feeling a little bit nervous. He saw his tuxedo bag was already hanging in the closet and he went to take a shower and begin his preparations.

Two hours later there was a knock at the door. Steve opened it to see Chin attired in a fine black suit with a single white rose in his buttonhole and a small box in his hand.

"Hello Sir, I am Chin, I am your escort and assistant for your stay at Honeymoon Heaven."

"Please come in." Steve quickly closed the door. "You're my assistant and escort?"

"I am assigned to make sure that you and the Mrs have a wonderful honeymoon. And if you touch one hair on her head I will personally beat you senseless." Chin grinned.

"You and what Army?" Steve replied. "What's in the box?"

"Your boutonniere. Here let me get this on you." Chin fixed the flower in place. "How do you feel?"

"Honestly, I'm a little nervous."

"Marriage can do that to you. Let's get going. I'll be standing up with you during the ceremony. Veronica will be standing with Kono. And you have the big boss as your minister."

"Right, right. No worries. Ok, let's go." Steve straightened his tux and headed towards the door.

"Steve, that's the closet." Chin couldn't let himself laugh, it wouldn't do if anyone saw them but how he wished he'd had a camera for that one.

Soon Steve was standing in front of an alter. The entire room was filled with red, white and blue flowers. Someone must have known he was in the Navy. The fragrance was a little overwhelming. Steve glanced over at Chin who seemed completely calm. Brad Wollingford joined them in front of the room wearing a simple white robe with red and blue trim. Brad shook Steve's hand and greeted him as if they had never met. Steve thanked him and turned back to look at the rear entrance. The traditional wedding march began to play and the two doors in the back of the room began to slowly open. In the doorway stood Kono. She was dressed in a long silk strapless wedding gown. It was so simple and so elegant. Her hair was festooned with tropical flowers. She looked radiantly lovely. Steve found his mouth going dry and his palms starting to sweat. She came down the aisle with a demure smile on her mouth and joined him at the simple alter. A photographer and a videographer were capturing every second. Steve bent down and gave Kono a gentle kiss then took her hand to face the minister. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered today in the sight of God and this company."

Half an hour later Steve and Kono were guided back to their suite by Chin. They were both a little in shock. As they approached the door to the suite Chin stepped ahead of them. "Would you like to carry the bride over the threshold sir?"

"Again?" Steve looked at Kono, so demure and lovely in her gown. She nodded. Steve scooped her into his arms and moved to the threshold. He gave her a sly grin and wink then bent and kissed her as he carried her across the threshold. He turned to face Chin and gave him a big grin and kicked the door shut. He put Kono down and the two looked at each other a little awkwardly.

"Steve," Kono said.

"Yes?"

"I'm starving."

Steve breathed a sigh of relief. Kono was being a good sport. "Me too."

Kono noticed something flickering on the large balcony outside the livingroom and went to look. There was a fully set table with a side table lined with chafing dishes and champagne chilling in the bucket. "Looks like they thought of everything."

"Should we change?" Steve felt acutely unaware of the protocol. He'd be a lot happier out of his tux and in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"No, if anyone is watching we need to look like we're totally in love. But we can certainly eat. I'm starving. Then we can go change."

"Sounds good." Steve and Kono served themselves then sat at the small table. They laughed and smiled and toasted each other repeatedly. They also ate heartily.

"I'm amazed at how much you can eat," Steve said as Kono went for her second serving of lobster.

"Surfing, Dude. Burns a lot of calories. I try and surf every day."

"I used to surf. These days I do mostly swimming, running and training. Since I'm in the reserves I need to keep in shape. I'd love to surf again. I'll need to dig out my board."

"The beach here looks amazing." Kono looked at him. "We could surf here one morning."

"I think we need to stick with the schedule. We're not on vacation."

Kono wrinkled her nose at him. "Party pooper."

The two were distracted by a knock at the door. Steve got up to open it. Chin stood there with several servers.

"Mr. and Mrs. McGarrett, we have your wedding cake. Shall we wheel it out onto the balcony and clear dinner? We'd be happy to take some pictures."

Steve nodded and was secretly relieved they'd stayed in their wedding attire. The efficient staff cleared away the debris from dinner and presented a lovely three tier cake with a bride and groom on top that very closely resembled Steve and Kono. The two posed with the cake and made the traditional first cut together. Kono then proceeded to feed Steve a piece and smush it into his face, peels of laughter ringing out. Then she gave him a big kiss and ended up with cake on both their faces. The photographer and videographer filmed away. When they were done Steve and Kono insisted they join them for cake.

Chin rang for the servers to come clear everything away and at last the room was cleared. Chin hung back for a few moments when Steve asked him to stay to help with arrangements for the next day's activities.

The three sat down at the small coffee table, and Steve pulled out his phone to call Danny. He put it on speaker. "Danny, everyone's here."

"How as the wedding?"

"It was fine."

"What did Kono wear?" Steve could hear the smirk in Danny's voice.

"A dress." 

"And how were the flowers?"

"Enough, Danny what did you find out? Chin's on a tight timeframe here."

"Eager to get to the wedding night are we?" Danny just couldn't help himself.

"Danny," all three chorused.

:"All right, all right. I checked in with both the wives, they are still on the island, they don't want to leave until the bodies are released. They each said that their husbands were scheduled for massages late in the afternoon before they died. Something about after snorkeling and being sore. Well according to the records they had the massages but after they left the spa they weren't seen again until they were found dead on the beach. Each had been killed a good two hours before but no one found them right away because everyone else was at the dinner and their wives were waiting in their rooms."

"Thanks Danny. Were you able to get the photos from the hotel?" Kono asked.

"Wollingford is going to give Chin a CD to give to you. Sounds like they have 100's of photos of each couple. He's going to send me one as well."

"Looks like I'll be having a massage in two days," Steve said.

"Be careful Steve. Whoever is doing this has gotten away with killing two strong men. Not Superman strong like you, but still." Danny's voice trailed off.

"I better be going," Chin stood up. "Bye Danny."

"Bye Chin. Steve, now I know normally I would not be the one doing this but I think we should have the talk."

"Bye Danny," Steve and Kono chorused as Steve hung up the phone.

Kono and Steve eyed each other and both turned to look at the bedroom door. Finally Steve broke the strained silence. "Kono, that bed is big enough for 20 people. I think we can share it without anything happening."

"I know nothing is going to happen," Kono snapped, blushing.

"Good. You go change first." Steve watched her walk to the bedroom door, her long white dress looked amazing.

"Kono," Steve called. She turned, "You really are a beautiful bride."

"Your not so bad yourself Mr. Bond." She shot him a cheeky grin.

When Steve came out of the bathroom a short time later Kono was already in bed, wearing a gray t-shirt and shorts. Steve was wearing the same thing and they both grinner. Steve climbed into the bed and looked across the five feet of space separating them. "Good night Kono."

"Goodnight Steve." She reached up and clicked out the light.

Unable to shake old habits Steve found himself waking up with the sunrise. The first thing he noticed was the scent of coconuts and ginger. The second was that he was no longer alone on his side of the bed. He opened his eyes to see Kono curled next to him. He gave a little grin, so she'd come over to join him during the night. He raised his head to look around and the grin faded. He'd been the one joining her on her side of the bed. He immediately started sliding away.

"I'm already awake. Don't think I don't know where you just were." Kono's voice sounded clear and sharp though she continued to lay on her side with her eyes closed.

"You were faking it?" Steve chuckled.

"Women are very good at that. Comes from years of practice." She rolled over and propped her head up on her elbow. "I really want to go surfing."

"I know, I know. This is tough on me too; I run and swim every morning."

"I'm sure there are some early risers in the hotel. What if we went out and surfed together? We could act all romantic and kissy faced. That is if you can handle it." Kono smirked. 

"You get ready first," Steve laid back and watched her head towards the bathroom with a brief detour to grab her bikini from the closet.

Hours later they left their room for the Sunset Catamaran Dinner cruise. Steve was feeling frustrated as they walked towards the dock. A day gone and they'd made no progress at all. "Kono this is ridiculous. We need to be talking to people."

"That's what we'll do on the boat ride. Other couples will be there. The last murder was only 4 days ago. People are still here. Now just relax. Act natural." She noted him straightening and on his face was his Commander McGarrett face. "No don't do that. Act like a honeymooner." Steve tried to relax his face. He took Kono's hand and kissed it. She giggled.

They were greeted at the dock by the captain of the Catamaran who called them by name and guided Kono aboard. Steve joined her and they moved to the bar area where other couples were mingling.. Kono immediately started introducing herself and Steve to their fellow guest. Four other couples were taking this cruise. Two were also new arrivals but two had been there almost a week. In fact both couples were leaving in two days time. As Steve and Kono chatted they quickly came to realize that no one on the boat was aware of what had happened to the murder victim. When the cruise was well out to sea Steve pulled Kono off into a corner on the pretense of kissing her. He murmured in her ear, "how is it that no one here knows there was a murder. This is crazy," he placed his lips on her neck. She responded by putting her arms around him.

"You know the Governor said they were keeping things quiet."

"Too quiet if you ask me. These people should all have been questioned. There's no way we can bring up their names, is there?"

"Maybe, let me try something." She kissed him on the lips then taking his hand drew him towards where the two couples had been there the longest were sitting.

"So how did you all hear about the resort?" Kono asked.

"We found it on the internet. It was a dream come true. I had some money left to me by my grandmother and I'd saved it for just such a trip," Alison Carter said, taking her husband's hand.  
"How about you two?"

"My mother's cousin's niece said she was coming here, Nancy Koalani, Jenkins now. I thought they'd still be here so I could thank her for the recommendation." Kono casually inserted the name of the second victim's wife into the conversation.

"We met Nancy the day after their wedding. We haven't seen them around the last few days. Jack saw Sam at the spa, what was it honey, four days ago?"

"Think so, he was going in for a massage as I was getting dressed to leave."

"Was the masseuse good?" Steve stretched his right shoulder. "I've been thinking of getting one. I took a hard fall this morning surfing. Wouldn't want anything to slow me down while I'm here," he put his arm casually across Kono's back.

"Jennifer was terrific. Sam said that when he was coming out."

Steve smiled, "Jennifer it is."

Later in their room, Steve and Kono were stretched out on the two couches discussing their next move. A soft tap on the door revealed itself to be Chin. "Mr. and Mrs. McGarrett, I'm here to see if I can assist you with any plans tomorrow?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact you can, please come in." Steve gestured the man inside. "Glad you came up Chin. I need to get a massage scheduled with Jennifer tomorrow afternoon. Five p.m. the same time that Sam Jenkins had his massage. Looks like the only way we can find out what's going on is to recreate his last minutes."

Chin's brow furrowed. "Steve are you sure that's a good idea. Whoever is doing this took out two healthy men."

"I don't see any other way. Let's check in with Danny," Steve dialed and put his phone on speaker.

"Hello, Newlyweds, How's married life treating you?"

"Just fine, Danny is there any news?"

"We're still running background checks on everyone at the resort. Nothing unusual, a few small time busts for drug possession, nothing violent. The ME tells me that they are still waiting on the tox screens on the two victims, there was nothing obvious but they were running additional tests to see if there was anything in their blood."

"Steve is setting himself up to repeat the pattern of the previous victims. He's getting a massage from the same masseuse that took care of the other two. "

"Steve, you are going to be careful right. It's not like you're going to be able to hide a knife or gun on you during a massage," Danny voiced the fears of Chin and Kono.

"Danny, I'll be fine. People saw both victims after their massages. I just need to figure out where they went afterwards."

"I'll keep you posted, as soon as I hear anything from the ME."

"Great, thanks Danny." Steve hung up and turned to his team. "So we wait."

The evening passed slowly and the next morning once again Steve and Kono woke up wrapped around each other. Steve found himself wondering just how they were going to go back to a regular working relationship after this. He was honest enough with himself to know he was going to miss being this close to her. They went surfing again and enjoyed the afternoon horseback riding on the beach. When Steve came from showering and dressed to walk over to his massage, Kono was sitting on the couch with her arms folded frowning at him. "I still don't think this is a very good idea."

"It will be fine. Chin is going to do his best to be nearby. I've got my phone, if I run into any trouble I'll just call you."

Kono watched him walk out the door and couldn't help but feel a niggling hint of worry gnawing at her. Something about this just felt not right.

Danny was in his car heading up to the resort. He knew he should stay behind but Steve setting himself up as a murder victim just didn't sit right with him. At the very least he could go in as a potential client at about the time Steve would be coming out of his massage.

As he drove his phone rang, glancing down he saw the ME's number flashing at him. "Yeah, what have you got?"

The voice on the other end delivered a succinct report. Danny immediately disconnected and dialed Steve's number. Steve's phone buzzed in the locker where he had hung his pants when changing for the massage. Danny hung up and called Kono after going into Steve's voice mail.

Kono picked up immediately, "What is it Danny?"

"Kono, the ME found traces of a neurotoxin in the blood of both the victims. There was also some in the stomach lining meaning it came from something they drank, there were no recent contents in the stomach. It is apparently something fairly fast acting. He says it would cause some dizziness and disorientation. I'm on my way up there now. I think you need to go find Steve."

"I'm on my way," Kono left her room and dialed Chin's number as she went. The phone rang without answering and she shoved her phone back in her pocket and began to run.

Steve thanked the masseuse and headed to the locker room. Nothing unusual had happened during the massage. He nearly ran into a woman on his way down the hallway. She was carrying a tall glass of water. "Here Mr. McGarrett, some water so you can rehydrate. It's got cucumber, lemon and orange slices in it."

"Thank you, Miss?" Steve was sure she looked familiar.

"Veronica, Sir. I helped your lovely bride prepare for your wedding."

"That's right, Veronica. Thank you," Steve held the glass to his lips and took a big swallow. "This tastes great," the drink was cool and refreshing. He continued down the hallway and entered the locker room. He decided not to shower here, he didn't want to take the chance the killer was lurking nearby. He pulled on his bathing suit, shorts and grabbed his shirt as he straightened. A wave of dizziness swept over him. He blinked and leaned against the wall. The masseuse had told him to take it slow, massages can make you a little dizzy. He took a deep breath and straightened and pulled his shirt over his head. He sat down to put on his shoes and held his head. He felt so fuzzy.

The door behind him opened and as he turned he saw Veronica had come into the room. "Are you ok, Sir?"

"Feeling a bit dizzy," Steve mumbled, finding it hard to form the words.

"Let me help you back to your room," she took his arm and led him out the door. Steve went, not even realizing his shoes remained on the floor of the locker room.

Kono raced across the property, bursting through the door of the spa at top speed. "Men's dressing room?" she shouted at the attendant. The attendant pointed. Kono ran down the hall and kicked in the door. Empty. She saw Steve's sneakers and socks on the floor next to a bench holding a half empty glass of water.

She ran back to the front desk. "Have you seen my husband?"

The attendant shook her head, "No Mrs. McGarrett, I assumed he was still changing. Jennifer left a few minutes ago."

"Was she alone?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Kono pulled out her phone and went back down the hall, searching for another way out of the facility. Steve hadn't gone through the front door so there must be another way out. She spotted a small exit sign and burst through the door. She dialed Chin's number again. Surprisingly she head the ringtone Chin had assigned to her ringing nearby. She parted the bushes and there lay Chin, unconscious with a lump on his forehead. She knelt by his side, "Chin, Chin. Cousin come on wake up."

Chin's eyes fluttered and he groaned. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I can't find Steve. What happened to you?"

Chin shook his head, "I was circling the building. I heard a sound behind me and when I turned, lights out." The two stared at each other and Kono helped him to his feet. "I'm calling Danny, he was on his way here."

Danny answered immediately. "I'm here, just getting out of my car."

Kono relayed Chin's status and what she'd found in the locker room and Danny took off running heading straight through the hotel's doors and towards the exit that overlooked the beach. He could see Kono and Chin running that way as well and sped up, trying to make his legs move even faster.

They met at the edge of the beach. "Which way?" Danny asked. Kono wasn't sure. "Let's split up," Danny pointed to the north and headed in that direction while Chin and Kono headed south.

On the beach Steve stumbled for the third time and went down on his knees. He was dizzy and shaking and very very sure he was in deep trouble. Veronica dragged him to his feet again and continued to help him down the beach. He was so sleepy. "Why are you doing this?" He murmured struggling to remain conscious.

"Because it is men like you that killed my daughter," Veronica glared at him.

"What?" Steve shook his head trying to understand. "I didn't kill her."

"My daughter was engaged and she was left at the altar by her fiancée. For some little Hawaiian bitch. Just like your wife. And my beautiful girl killed herself. A month ago. Just a month ago. On the beach. Well it's not going to happen again." Veronica was seething. She pulled a long knife from her purse.

Steve struggled to keep his eyes open. He knew he needed to run. He needed to fight. Every instinct told him to fight but as he lifted his foot he felt exhaustion sweep over him. He could feel his knees begin to buckle. Veronica drew back her knife.

"Freeze, Police," Kono's voice rang out. Veronica hesitated for a second then pulled her hand back preparing to plunge the knife into Steve's throat.

A shot rang out and Veronica slumped to the ground. Kono ran forward to where Steve still stood swaying. As she approached he dropped to his knees and she caught his head before it hit the sand. She rolled him onto his back, holding his head gently.

Steve's eyes blinked open briefly. "Good shot, Mrs. McGarrett," his lips quirked in a small smile and then he succumbed to the drugs in his system.

When Steve woke, he was back in the enormous bed in the honeymoon suite. He could hear voices murmuring in the next room. He climbed out of the bed and padded barefoot towards the livingroom. The Five-0 team sat around the room eating from an enormous tray of food. Chin's forehead was bandaged. Brad Wollingford and the Governor were there as well. And all of them were watching the video of Steve and Kono's wedding.

"It's a beautiful dress," the Governor commented to Kono.

"Thank you ma'am."

"I like how they did the flowers," Danny said. "Very patriotic." 

"I felt it was appropriate for Commander McGarrett." Wallingford took a sip of his beer.

Steve watched the video for a moment until the climactic kiss was completed to the sound of resounding applause from all present, "How long have I been out?" Steve asked. Everyone's heads turned at the sound of his voice.

"A couple of hours. Congratulations Commander, another successful investigation," the Governor smirked slightly. "We would all like to know exactly what happened?"

Steve recounted his experience.

"Why did you drink it?" Kono asked.

"I don't know. I didn't suspect a woman. Especially someone like Veronica, she seemed so motherly." Steve shook his head.

"Apparently that's what drove her to do it. We checked her out, she had a history of mental illness. I guess when her daughter killed herself at being abandoned she just snapped. Somehow, she decided to punish the men for one man's betrayal," Danny smiled at his partner, his relief palpable.

"Commander, I'd like to personally thank you," Wollingford stood and shook Steve's hand.

"What happens now?" Steve asked.

"Nothing, the case is closed and everyone goes home," the Governor rose to her feet. "I'm very glad you're ok. " She put on her sunglasses and left the room.

Steve rolled his eyes and turned to his team. "Time to check out of this place." He turned back to the bedroom to start packing his things. Kono joined him.

A few hours later Steve pulled up in front of Kono's apartment building and jumped out of the Camaro to open the trunk and remove her bags. Kono held out her hands to take them. 

"I can carry them up for you," Steve said. Kono looked into his eyes and slowly shook her head.

"Nothing's changed," she slowly pulled the wedding and engagement rings off her ring finger and held them out to him. "I think the Governor is going to want these to be returned."

Steve stared at her outstretched palm then slowly lowered her bags to the ground. He reluctantly took the rings and pocketed them. Then he pulled the ring off his own finger and put it in there as well. He reached into the trunk and pulled out a photo album and CD. "Kono. You should have these."

She took them, gliding her hand over the album cover which showed the two of them standing on the beach at sunset in their wedding attire. She looked up at Steve for a long moment and smiled. She grabbed her bags. "See you tomorrow, Commander." She turned and headed into the building. Steve watched her go and reluctantly turned and climbed back into his Camaro. He briefly rested his forehead on the steering wheel then turned the key and put the car in drive. He didn't look back so he missed seeing Kono standing on her balcony with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

The end.


End file.
